Lettres d'une Wraith
by Grithral
Summary: Tout est dans le titre ! D
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : Lettres d'un Wraith**

**Genre : Fic epistolaire ! ) Normalement avec de l'humour, bien que je n'aime pas mettre ca. Qui sait si cela vous fera rire aussi !**

**Résumé : Y'en a vraiment besoin ? De toute facon, je ne sais pas encore...ca vient petit à petit...**

**Saisons : 1, 2, 3,...'fin...c'est pas trop important, non plus !**

**Disclaimer : (encore et toujours) Ce n'est pas à moi !!!**

_**J'avais depuis longtemps envie de faire une fic dans ce genre...C'est passé des lettres de Carson, aux lettres d'un asgard, pour finalement arrivé aux lettres d'un Wraith, que j'ai finalement retenu parce que ca me paraissait beaucoup plus interessant ! Pis ce qu'est bien avec ce genre de fic...c'est que la suite peut mettre du temps à venir, chaque lettre étant une mini-histoire ! D **_

Ma chère maman,

J'ai un petit moment de creux, alors j'en profite pour t'écrire un petit mot. Dans notre vaisseau, ca va bien, à part que tout le monde dort...je commence à m'ennuyer. C'est vrai, quoi, ils sont tous là à dormir dans leur petit cocon tout chaud, alors que je m'escrime à leur trouver de la nourriture de qualité ! Quels ingrats, quels petits feignants ! Mais, désolée, je m'emporte. Oui, je sais ce que tu vas me dire, maman, être guardienne, c'est un poste de qualité, et gnagnagna, mais quand même ! À part les avantages du coiffeur qui vous fait mieux la teinture et la coupe de cheveux, tout le reste, c'est du pipeau !

Mais, parlons de toi ! Comment vas-tu ? Est ce que tu vas toujours faire ta gymnastique avec tes amies ? Tu n'oublies pas d'arroser les fleurs, hein ?! Surtout ma petite plante que papa m'avait ramené pour mon anniversaire ! Ah, papa, je pense souvent à lui...tu n'as toujours pas de nouvelles de lui ? Je me demande vraiment où il a pu passer ! Mais non, maman, j'en suis sûre, il n'est pas parti avec une autre femme ! Tu est tellement belle, légèrement agée, certes, mais si jeune d'esprit ! Pourquoi t'aurais t'il laissé tomber ? Il reviendra surement.

Ah, au fait, j'ai oublié de te dire ! J'ai quelque gardes, là, avec moi, et j'ai tout de suite pensé à toi en les voyant ! Ils sont encore plus moche que Robert ! Tu devrais les inscrire sur ta liste d'organisation du concours du Wraith le plus horrible de l'année, tous systèmes solaires compris. Je ne doute pas un seul instant des résultats ! Ils n'ont aucune conversation, se limitant à des "groumpf" et autres grognements. Question gentleman, ils repasseront !

Décidément, cet endroit respire l'ennui...tu sais quoi, maman ? J'en viens presque à regretter les Anciens ! Avec eux, on avait un minimum d'animation. Je me rapelle encore les voyages organisés qu'on faisait pour aller les voir. C'était super ! Dans les vaisseaux, on passait nos journées à s'amuser, chanter, chahuter, et puis quand arrivait l'un de leur vaisseaux, c'était encore plus chouette ! Quel feu d'artifice ! Ce fut certainement les meilleurs moments de ma vie. J'aimerai bien qu'ils reviennent, ou d'autres gens, peu importe, histoire qu'on s'amuse un peu !

Bon, désolée, maman, je dois y aller. Un des pilotes de Dart vient de rentrer d'exploration, et je dois l'interroger. Encore une conversation qui s'annonce passionnante...

Prends bien soin de toi ! Je t'embrasse très fort.

Ta fille chérie.

-----------

Voilà la première ! Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ?


	2. Chapter 2

**2ème lettre !**

**Écrite sous l'influence de nombreux Doliprane et autres médicaments destinés à guérir ce foutu rhume, mais qui n'ont pas grand effet ! Donc, ne vous inquiétez pas si vous lisez de drôles de choses ! **

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, ca m'a fait très plaisir. En espèrant que cela continue à vous plaire ! **

Ma chère maman,

Tu ne peux imaginer combien de choses se sont passées depuis ma dernière lettre. C'est comme si tous mes souhaits avaient été exaucés d'un seul coup. Je suis tellement heureuse ! Cependant, j'aimerai bien que tu sois là pour partager ce bonheur avec moi. Mais je m'emballe, et oublie de te raconter les evenements qui se sont passés, dans notre petit coin de la galaxie.

Avant-hier, j'ai envoyé trois pilotes sur une petite planète, Athos (tu sais, je t'en ai déjà parlé ! Les enfants sont trop mignons, ils ont même des masques de Wraiths !). On avait besoin d'un en-cas sur le vaisseau, alors je les ai envoyé chercher quelques provisions. Apparement, d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, les Athosiens avaient de la visite, et ils ont opposés quelque résistance. Bill, un pilote, s'est crashé. Remarque, cela ne fera pas une grande perte. Il était bête à faire peur et mal coiffé ! Enfin...les autres pilotes sont revenus, avec une dizaine de personnes, dont des gens de ce peuple inconnu. J'ai envoyé Steph voir lequel pourrait servir d'amuse gueule. Ah...mince, je ne t'ai pas parlé de Steph, n'est ce pas ? C'est un petit nouveau, plutôt mignon, mais très timide avec les femmes. Il faut ab-so-lu-ment que je lui parle. Mais revenons à nos moutons. Steph m'a donc apporté un petit jeune, geignard et faiblard. Bof...j'ai connu mieux ! J'ai passé un léger savon à Steph (tout en observant ses supeeeerbes yeux), pour qu'à l'avenir, il m'ammêne de la meilleure qualité. Je ne sais pas si il a compris, il est revenu avec un homme bizarre, habillé tout en noir (tu me connais, je n'aime que les couleurs gaies...ca a déjà jeté un froid...). Apparement, c'étaient un de ces étrangers. Il s'est présenté comme étant le...bon, je ne me souviens plus de son grade, on va dire comme le machin-truc Sumner. Drôle de nom, hein ? J'ai pensé la même chose ! Bon, après je lui ai sorti le grand jeu habituel, et j'ai fini par apprendre qu'il venait d'assez loin. La Terre, ca s'appelle...jamais entendu parler. J'ai aussi appris qu'il y avait pas mal de monde là-bas. On pourra peut-être se faire de nouveaux amis, surtout qu'il a dit qu'ils étaient pacifiques. C'est rare, ici !

Tu veux savoir ce qui s'est passé ensuite ? Eh bien...tu me connais, toute cette émotion...et puis il était 12h12, alors j'avais faim ! Et puis, franchement, c'était pas une beauté ce type. D'ailleurs, il avait comme un petit arrière gout amer. J'espère que je ne vais pas faire d'intoxication alimentaire. Mais là, il s'est passé un truc incroyable : quelqu'un ma tiré dans la main ! Ca m'a fait u peu mal sur le coup, mais bon, tu sais, je guéris vite (ne t'inquiète surtout pas, j'ai mis de l'antiseptique après). Alors avant d'aller voir qui avait eu le culot de me tirer dessus, j'ai voulu finir mon repas, mais un deuxième coup de feu m'en a empêché : cette fois-ci, c'était le type qui était visé...seulement, ils n'ont pas l'air de guérir tout seul, eux. Il est donc tombé raide mort à mes pieds. Ca m'a dégoutée ! J'ai horreur quand on gâche de la nourriture ! Quand je pense à tous ces petits Wraiths qui meurenet de faim...Enfin, je m'égare !

Steph m'a ensuite ammené celui qui avait tiré ! Et là...mon Dieu ! Pourquoi ils n'en font pas des comme ca chez nous ?! Même toi, maman, tu aurais pensé la même chose ! Grand, brun, les cheveux en bataille, et des yeux...noisette ou vert...j'ai un doute là-dessus. Il faut vraiment que je le revoie, bien qu'à mon avis il va se montrer un peu réticent : je me suis montrée un peu brutale avec lui. Enfin lui aussi, ainsi que son copain !

Le problème, c'est qu'ils ont réussi à s'enfuir, en faisant exploser la moitié de mon vaisseau, les vandales ! Ils m'ont laissée pour morte, mais tu me connais, j'ai la peau dure. Steph n'a pas eu autant de chance, malheuresement. C'est triste, il avait l'air gentil.

Bon, je vais te laisser, il faut que je me mette à la paperasse. Les autres vaisseaux veulent un compte-rendu des evenements. Et puis, comme si cela ne suffisait pas, tous les autres se sont réveillés, à cause de cette stupide alarme. Adieu, tranquilité ! Remarque, on va peut-être avoir un peu d'action, maintenant.

Je te tiens au courant, et t'embrasse très fort.

Ta fille chérie.


	3. Chapter 3

**3ème lettre.**

**Ca a mis du temps à venir, je sais, mais en ce moment, j'ai beaucoup de travail, et, je dois l'avouer, une grosse flemme… Je m'y remets donc petit à petit ! En espérant que ça vous plaise !**

**Merci pour vos gentilles reviews ! Ca me fait trèèès plaisir !**

**oOo**

Ma gentille maman !

Je voudrais d'abord m'excuser pour ce long silence, mais beaucoup de choses ont changé ! Depuis « l'incident » de la dernière fois, j'ai été rétrogradée, et transférée sur un autre vaisseau ruche. Oui, je t'entends déjà, maman, tu vas me dire que j'aurais du faire attention, être plus vigilante, et surtout sans pitié pour ces étrangers…mais tu le sais bien, j'ai trop bon cœur. Tu me le disais depuis que j'étais petite, et c'est arrivé ! Ca m'a perdu !

Bref, je me trouve maintenant sur un nouveau vaisseau, surpeuplé, froid et sinistre, où les gens n'ont aucunes bonnes manières (tu verrais leur cheveux…j'en fais des cauchemars !). Je m'occupe maintenant d'une petite équipe d'exploration, qui compte, évidemment, les Wraiths les plus stupides, les plus moches et les plus incapables de la Galaxie de Pégase. Je commence à regretter d'être partie de la maison (Oui, ça AUSSI, tu me l'avais dit !).La petite vie de tous les jours consiste donc à aller se balader sur de superbes planètes couvertes de forêts de pins, de rivières et de montagnes, de faire de temps en temps un petit pique-nique, ce qui, d'ailleurs me permet d'établir un guide W-Gourmet sur la qualité de la nourriture, pour finalement faire un long et passionnant compte rendu sur cette palpitante mission.

Tu vas dire que je me plains, comme d'habitude…Mais attends, je ne t'ai pas tout dit ! Figure-toi, que, ces derniers temps, je trouve beaucoup plus d'intérêt à faire ces missions. Pourquoi ? Et bien, je te le donne en mille : apparemment, le peuple étranger s'est lancé aussi dans une grande mission d'exploration ! Donc, je me suis dit, ma vieille, t'a bien une chance, un jour, de retomber sur le beau brun de l'autre fois. J'ai donc motivé mon équipe, et nous avons atteints en quelques semaines le record d'exploration de planètes, ce qui m'a valu un petit peu plus de considération de la part des gradés.

Mais, ce fut, de loin, la moins bonne récompense. Un jour, où j'avais presque perdu espoir, on est allés se balader sur la planète où se trouvait mon vaisseau, avant. J'avais le mal du pays, tu comprends ! Et là, paf, sur qui on tombe ?!! Leur petite équipe d'exploration. Mais ils ont eu peur de nous (je ne vois pas pourquoi, d'ailleurs…) et se sont enfuis à toute vitesse, en nous tirant dessus ! Les goujats ! Je ne me sentais pas vraiment en forme, alors j'ai envoyé deux gardes les suivre…et figure-toi qu'ils m'ont rapportés qu'une sale bête d'Iratus s'était accroché au cou du beau brun ! Sur le moment, et les jours suivants, j'ai vraiment eu peur ! J'étais à peu près sure qu'il ne s'en était pas sorti…Enfin, tu les connais, ces bestioles ! Quand je pense, qu'Aldlia, dans ma classe, en avait une en cage…

Mais je m'écarte…Donc, j'étais quasiment sure qu'il était mort, quand, l'autre jour, à la cantine, entrain de manger un plat avec un léger arrière goût de poubelle, j'ai surpris une conversation entre deux gardes et leur chef. Apparemment, une autre équipe avait été complètement anéantie par de mystérieux assaillants, et le chef avait été fait prisonnier. Et, je ne sais pas pourquoi, là, j'ai été sûre qu'il n'était pas mort…Parce qu'à mon avis, il y a qu'un type comme lui qui peut faire un truc aussi gonflé !!! Enlever un Wraith, tu imagines ?! Maintenant que je suis rassurée, j'espère pouvoir le revoir ! Mais, tu vois, d'un autre côté, en sachant ce qu'il a fait aux autres, j'ai quand même un peu peur…Si jamais il me prenait pour cible !!! Oui, je t'entends encore, tu vas me dire que l'amour est une éternelle souffrance, et qu'il n'y a aucun moyen de s'en sortir…Mais alors, comment tu as fait, toi, avec Papa ? Tu m'as bien dit l'autre jour que tu ne t'occupais plus de lui, et que ça t'était égal. Alors, comment fais-tu, alors que tu étais folle amoureuse ? Ou est-ce que tu l'est encore, mais tu ne le dit pas ? Mais pardon, je t'embête avec mes questions…

Je te laisse, ma gentille maman, il faut que j'aille explorer une autre planète, et tu sais combien cela me motive ! Je t'écrirai bientôt, promis !

Ta fille qui pense à toi !


	4. Chapter 4

**Après un graaaand moment sans suite, voilà...le retouuur !**

**Hem... Bref, je suis désolée de pas avoir posté de suites, j'étais assez occupée.**

**Là chui inspirée pour la suite... Y'a du questionnement philosophique dans l'air ! XD**

**Merci pour vos reviews, ca me fait toujours super plaisir. ;)**

**oOo**

Ma mamounette,

Oui, je sais. Mais non, je pense que tu n'arriveras jamais à me faire changer d'habitude ! J'ai recu toutes tes lettres, j'ai répondu...et oublié de les envoyer. Mais celle-ci, je suis bien décidée, dès qu'elle est fini, je vais la poster. Tu étais bien proche de la vérité dans ta dernière lettre. Mes quarties sont assez, comment dire, dérangés ? bazardiques ? Personnellement, ca ne me dérange pas, mais, tu entenderais les autres femelles du vaisseaux ! Elles disent que mes quartiers ressemblent à ceux d'un Wraith mâle ! Tu imagines ? Depuis que j'ai surpris la conversation, je ne leur parle plus, ca leur apprendra. Elles ne bénéficieront plus de mes conseils pour les brushings, balayages et manucures.

Tu me demandais comment se passaient mes missions. À vrai dire, on est un peu retombés dans la routine. Je n'ai plus de nouvelles du beau brun. À croire qu'ils sont repartis d'où ils venaient, où qu'il s'est fait tuer. Je ne veuuuux pas ! Tu sais, des fois, ca me donne honte d'être une Wraith, parce que, quand même, on doit avoir l'air un peu..."barbare", non ? À se nourrir d'êtres humains, comme ca. Ca me donne l'impression d'être égoiste, on se sert des autres pour vivre, alors que les gens qu'on mange, ben, ils ont aussi une famille, des enfants, des amis, des choses qu'ils aiment, comme nous. Par exemple, ces étrangers, venus de loin, les gradés, ils veulent qu'on les extermine jusqu'au dernier, alors qu'ils sont tranquilles dans leur coin. Ils ont leur petite cité, ils font des explorations, ils embêtent un peu les Genii (Ca nous fait des vacances, faudra que je t'explique leur dernier plan pour nous tuer...), et voilà, ils sont content. Alors pourquoi vouloir les tuer ?

Je me demande des fois si c'est pas un peu de ma faute... Tu crois que si je n'avais pas tué leur chef, ils nous trouveraient plus sympathiques ? J'aimerai bien moi, histoire de me rapprocher d'une certaine personne. On pourrait imaginer une alliance, faire un jumelage, un truc chouette comme ca ! Tu trouves pas ?

Mais bon, assez parlé de ca. Je dois surement t'embêter avec mes reflexions philosophiques. Jusque hier, le moral était bas. Un ancien frigo volant, enfin, vaisseau garde-manger a perdu son dernier gardien. Il y a eu une explosion venue je-ne-sais d'où, et il est mort. Bref, tout une cargaison périmée. Mais hier, on a recu l'ordre de rejoindre deux autres ruches. Apparement, on va aller se battre contre un grand ennemi. Je ne sais pas encore qui c'est, mais ici, c'est le branle-bas le combat. Ils dépoussièrent la grosse artillerie, et tout le monde a double ration aux repas. Il y a comme une ambiance de fête qui règne partout, on voit des gens qui chantent, qui se font des belotes, qui boivent un verre entre amis. C'est super sympa.

Je te te tiendrais bien sûr au courant, pour te raconter en détail tout ce qui se passe !

Bisouuuus !

Ta fille, qui va cette fois-ci mettre la lettre au courrier !


End file.
